


Washed Away By Flame

by Crowe_The_Crow



Category: Dark Souls, Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: probs gonna be shite, this is my first time writing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowe_The_Crow/pseuds/Crowe_The_Crow
Summary: Aye,this is my first time writing here.I really just all around want more Gwyn stuff so here is my first contribution.





	Washed Away By Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Aye,this is my first time writing here.
> 
> I really just all around want more Gwyn stuff so here is my first contribution.

The Fire was a fickle thing.  
It swayed and faded and burst back into existance,but one part of it was always constant:

It consumed those it touched like a wild animal.

Gwyn had gone first- he was brave,but a fool all the same.  
It took his godhood and cast him into a state of no thought,no sound,no light.  
he was the strongest of the Linkers so far.  
More came and went,staying true to Gwyn's example:  
There was a determined Chosen,who first struck down Gwyn and took up his mantle.  
There was an accursed Bearer,who took the throne through trial and tribulation.  
And there was the weak Ash,unfit to be even cinders.

They were all together in a single body (sans the ash),and faded as one when the time came.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably shite,but i tried.  
> Thanks for reading,if you did.


End file.
